


Never Again

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Never Again

This was the first time you would see your best friend, Ivar since he came back from his business trip in Dublin. It was also the first time he had seen you since you had started dating Ben. You were dressed in your normal Saturday shopping day clothes, a long sleeve t-shirt, a baseball hat, and your favorite sweat pants. By the looks of it, you were just going about your everyday routine, but you weren’t. You needed to see him. You needed to see Ivar and just let everything out and maybe cry in his arms while he consoled you.

“Babe? Where are you going?” Ben yelled from the next room.

“Oh, you know, it’s errand day. I’m going to the store and stuff today. I will be back as soon as I can.” You smiled nervously.

Ben eyed you up and down. “Maybe I should go with you.”

“NO!” You cleared your throat. “I mean, it’s alright Ben. I know you want to watch the game. I will be fine.”

His eyes shifted towards your sweat pants. ‘Damn it!’ You knew you should have stuck with the grimy ones.

“Why are you wearing those?” He pointed to the pants.

“I wasn’t paying attention. I’ll go change them now.” You shrank into yourself.

“No! Come here. I want to see this.” Ben had a dangerous look in his eyes.

Hesitantly, you walked towards his recliner. Ben spun you around to inspect your outfit. He sniffed to see if you had put on any extra perfume or bathed today. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath.

Ben stood up. “Why do you smell so nice?” He grabbed the back of your head, yanking you backwards by your ponytail.

“Ben! Please! I’ll go change!” You sobbed.

“No! Fuck that!” He roared as the back of his hand connected with your cheek.

He threw you down against the floor and kicked you in the ribs. He had knocked the wind out of you. You tried gasping for air. The only thing you could do was try to calm down. Ben’s fist connected with your eye, causing enough pain to bring your breath back to your lungs.

“Now get the fuck up, go change your clothes and if you are gone longer than usual, I will come looking for you and kill you!” He snarled, his eyes full of hate.

You stood up from the floor and limped to your room. You found the dirtiest shirt and sweat pants you could and quickly got dressed. You checked yourself in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t any visible blood.

“Can I get you anything specific?” You asked sweetly like nothing just happened.

Ben cocked his head to the side as he inspected your new outfit.

“Perfect!” His eyes changed from rage to loving in a second. “Just some beer is fine, babe.” He said as he kissed you.

You winced as his lips connected with yours. You didn’t want him touching you anymore. You wanted Ivar to help you. You hoped he would. He was your only chance and it would be your only chance.

“I love you, Y/N.” Ben said as you grabbed your purse.

You faked a smile. “I love you too.” You put on your sunglasses to hide your freshly bruised eye and quickly left the apartment.

You had walked a few blocks down the street, glancing behind you the whole time. Luckily, the game was two of Ben’s favorite teams so you didn’t think he would follow you, but you wanted to be sure. You pulled your phone from a hidden pocket you had sown into your pants and opened a text message.

_ **You:** _

_ **Please meet me at the store as soon as you can.** _

_ **Ivar:** _

_ **Be there in five. ** _

You hid in the doorway to the apartments above the store just in case Ben decided to follow you.

‘Please hurry, Ivar!’ You panicked. Your anxiety was on high alert. You just wanted this to be all over with.

“Hey, beautiful!” You heard Ivar’s voice from beside you.

“Jesus!” You screeched. “You scared me, Ivar!”

“Obviously!” He cackled. “So, what’s up?”

“Can we get out of here, please?” You searched the area hoping you wouldn’t see Ben.

“Yeah, sure. What’s wrong, Y/N?” Ivar sounding concerned.

“Let’s just go. Anywhere is fine.” You started to tremble.

Ivar took your hand and took you to the quiet little cafe down the block. You scanned the crowd nervously for that one familiar face.

“Hey! Y/N! What’s going on? Please tell me.” Ivar asked again and turned your face to look at him.

The cafe was dark and definitely hidden. You were sure you wouldn’t be found here. A tear rolled down your cheek.

“Hey, hey!” Ivar tried comforting you. “Take these off. Let me see you.” He said as he removed your sunglasses.

His eyes grew wide and a look of horror spread across his face. Tears filled his eyes then rage.

“Did he...” He paused, trying not to lose his cool. “Did Ben do this to you?”

You nodded and sobbed even harder. Ivar pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“I’m so scared, Ivar! I don’t want to go back there. Please help me.” You begged.

“Oh trust me, Y/N, you don’t have to go back there ever again. I will take care of it for you.” His jaw was clenched and nostrils flared. “You won’t have to worry about him again.” He promised.

Ivar meant that promise and would take care of whatever he needed to by any means necessary. You became calm and felt safe knowing your best friend was willing to help you out when all others would not. You sighed against his chest as tears fell from your eyes, both happy and sad. Finally, you were going to be safe.


End file.
